


Everlasting Cat, is our first kiss really going to be under the mistletoe?

by hilli98215



Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [15]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: F/M, Jemima has a plan, M/M, Mistoffelees is just there for the ride, Tugger is nervous, christmas party au, family au, realtionships, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: Tugger was never one for a relationship. But that changed once he met Mistoffelees Jones at his brother's dance studio. They got to talking and are now dating. When it finally comes to the yearly Deuteronomy Christmas party, Tugger brings Misto with him.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Everlasting Cat, is our first kiss really going to be under the mistletoe?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo it's been a while. I haven't been in the mood to write because of work and family but I finally had the opportunity to type this up. I had this prompt stuck on a GoogleDoc and in my mind since the very beginning. It's sweet. It's perfect for this time of year. It's perfect for Tugger and Mistoffelees. The question was then how?  
> Prompt: "Everlasting Cat, is our first kiss really going to be under the mistletoe?"  
> I wanted to write something that screamed awkwardness but family. It needed to be something that can happen. I took inspiration from movies and other holiday specials to get the feel I wanted. And listening to Christmas music and Beetlejuice the Musical (don't ask)  
> Also, Jemima is a little angel (but is she really)

Everyone says your first kiss needs to be special. Something that you and your significant other can be proud of when comparing stories. For one Tugger Deuteronomy, well, he usually doesn't care about those things. He would rather do as he pleases and not talk about love and relationships. That was until he began crushing on one Mistoffelees Jones when he saw him practicing in his brother’s dance studio. 

It was different than anything he’s ever felt before. It was scary. It was something he had to keep to himself. But then Mistoffelees spoke to him, and again and again. They hung out outside of the studio and the next thing Tugger knew, they were dating and were going to Tugger’s family annual Christmas party. 

“Are you sure about this?” Mistoffelees asked his boyfriend. He wasn’t sure about this idea. They'd been dating for a few months and this seemed like they were going too fast. 

Tugger put his hand in Misto’s and gave a reassuring smile. “Yeah, I mean,” He took a deep breath, “I’m nervous too. I know it will be my dad, Munk, Munk’s girlfriend, I know Bomba and a few others will be there.”

“Right.” But Misto was still unsure.

Tugger knocked on the door even though he knew he didn't need to. 

Munkustrap was the one to open the door. Tugger noticed he had Jemima on his hip. 

“Tugger you made it!” Munk was pleasantly surprised to see his brother. Normally he stayed away from these things.

“Hi, Munk, and hello there Jemmy!” Even if Tugger didn't like to be at these parties, he did love seeing his lovely, and only, niece.

“Uncle Tuggs!” Jemima loved her fun uncle.

Munkustrap chuckled and noticed his younger brother had a companion with him this year but his daughter beat him to it. “Who’re you?”

“Jemima that’s not how we ask questions.” He chastised.

Tugger waved him off, “No, no that’s fine. This is my,” he paused and looked over to Mistoffelees to make sure he could say it. When he received a nod he continued, “this is my boyfriend Mistoffelees.”

Mistoffelees gave a short wave, still nervous about messing up or that something was going wrong. “Hi.”

“Hello there, come on in.” Munkustrap stepped out to the way and led them into the house. He let Jemima onto the floor and saw her run off, probably to play with her friends.

The first thing Tugger noticed was the lavish Christmas decorations and the tall tree in the living room. It’s been so long since he’d been home for the holidays, that he forgot what it looked like.

“I’m going to get us a drink, I’ll be right back.” He felt Misto give him a peck on the cheek and noticed his boyfriend walk off towards the kitchen. 

He took this time to get acquainted with a few others including Bomba whom he has known since high school. 

But he was in a conversation with Munkustrap when Mistoffelees came back with two cups of cider.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

The three kept conversing until Tugger was dragged away by little Jemima who had a very important question for her uncle.

“Uncle Tugger can I ask you a question?” She asked with curiosity.

Tugger knelt down to her height, “What kind of question?”

“A very important question.”

He chuckled, “Ask away.”

She thought hard but finally asked, “When are you and Mr. Mistoffelees getting married?”

Tugger almost spilled his drink with surprise, “What makes you ask that?”

“Because he looks at you like papa looks at mama,” Jemima said like it was common knowledge. Like Tugger should know all the answers to such an innocent question. 

How was he supposed to answer that?

Tugger took a sip of his drink before carefully answering with, “Jemima,” he chose his words carefully, “things like that take time. I don’t think the two of us thought that far yet.”

The little girl pouted, not happy with her uncle Tugger’s answer. Not at all. She wanted him to say something else. But then she looked up and smiled. She had a plan.

“MR. MISTOFFELEES UNCLE TUGGER NEEDS YOUR HELP!” She yelled so loud that the entire house got quiet. 

Misto rushed over as Demeter, Jemima’s mother, came over too with a less than pleased expression. “Jemima Deuteronomy we do not yell indoors.”

“Sorry, mama.” But she did not seem sorry at all.

Mistoffelees, on the other hand, came over with concern, “What do you need help with?”

Tugger gave his niece an irritated look, “I don’t have a clue.”

That was when Munkustrap let out a laugh and pointed towards the ceiling. “You might want to look up, brother.”

He followed his brother’s instructions. And there he saw a mistletoe hanging on a string, dangling from the ceiling. While he did know the rules of mistletoe, he did not expect this. 

“You little…” Tugger gave a frustrated groan.

Meanwhile, Mistoffelees simply stated, “Everlasting Cat, is our first kiss really going to be under the mistletoe?”

Everyone else simply laughed while Tugger gave a surprising look at Misto. “Are you sure?” He wasn’t prepared for this. Neither of them was.

“I mean,” Misto wrung his hand and stared at the floor out of nervous habit. “Only if you want to.”

Tugger thought for a moment, if Mistoffelees wanted it and it was consensual, then who was he to judge. 

“Of course I want to.” he leaned forward and kissed Mistoffelees with every emotion he had. He ignored the whistles and jeers from everyone else. 

At that moment it was just them. He didn't want it to end. 

But like all wonderful moments, it did. 

They pulled apart and stared at each other's eyes. 

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

Tugger pulled Mistoffelees into a hug, “This is the best Christmas I can ever ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Jemima was a lot of fun to write and her question was perfect. I needed to add that.  
> More will be coming. Later today or tomorrow? I have no clue.


End file.
